


In Another Life

by thememoriesofaqueen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoriesofaqueen/pseuds/thememoriesofaqueen
Summary: Humanity is a vampire’s greatest weakness; that’s what Katherine used to think, though she had always used those words in another context. Now that she’s cured, however, she has to face what humanity really means – and she by far doesn’t like it. Becoming human has robbed her of everything she values. But Katherine is no quitter. Perhaps this new, this other life is a chance to make things better although she will never lose her main goal out of sight. And then there's also Elijah who hasn't been aware of Katherine's new situation.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce / Elijah Mikaelson, kalijah - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> → I do not own anything of the TVD - Universe and I’m not affiliated or associated with the writers etc. This is only a Story.

Katherine knew. She knew what is going to expect here once she returned to the dorm. Now that they’ve got what they wanted, she is to no use anymore. She knew they are going to get rid of her as soon as possible.

And Katherine was right. She could tell by the way Caroline was cleaning the room. Either because she is preparing something or because she’s stress cleaning, as the blonde liked to call it. No idea what is supposed to be so relaxing about cleaning. Dust and cobwebs are disgusting, Katherine could never see herself liking cleaning dirt. It’s something a maid does, an employee. But a vampire? Why didn’t Caroline use the gift of compulsion and find a more pleasant way to calm down?

Caroline stopped dusting the mantelpiece and seemed unsure of what to say. As if Katherine didn’t know already. She’s human but not stupid. Her brain cells work perfectly well.

“Hey…ummm…now that Bonnie’s back….”, Caroline started and seemed like she’s trying to come up with an explanation.

“Your room’s full. Got it. I’ll just get my stuff.” she replied because there’s no use in delaying the inevitable unnecessarily. Katherine knew it’s going to turn out that way. She’s of no use any longer so let’s throw her out.

Katherine moved to her bed – well, Elena’s bed – and grabbed the bag underneath it in order to pack her things, trying to ignore Caroline who looked terribly conflicted.

“Thank you, for what you did today.”

Katherine stopped in her movements and exhaled. “Well, it’s not like you have given me much of a choice, haven’t you?”

Of course, that’s not the truth. But why admit something which would clearly ruin her bad reputation? Yes, she had helped them by letting herself be used in a creepy bloody spell thingy to bring Bon Bon back. She could have run, Caroline is not that much of a match although she’s a vampire. Katherine certainly hasn’t done it for Elena or Bonnie. Those two can die or stay dead. Caroline, on the other hand? She had started to like the blonde.

Admittedly, Caroline has changed. Thank goodness because she had been a terrible annoying person. She had grown into an impressive personality and Katherine came to find to like her. Perhaps she’s even a little bit jealous of Elena’s friendship to the blonde. Besides their beginning differences, Caroline had treated her like a normal person. They’ve gone into some classes together (which were boring as hell but apparently that’s what Elena does), they’ve had lunch together (the only thing she had liked about that Elena facade), and they had shared a room together.

Seriously, Katherine would have never expected that she would like to go to college. Well, perhaps she didn’t like the college thing, but she liked what came with it: Elena’s bed and her meal card. It was enough to keep her happy.

But oh well, all good things must come to an end. The dorm has three beds and Elena wants hers back, and the other one’s for Bonnie. It’s not like Katherine would have been too keen on sharing a room with America’s most boring, self-righteous vampire, and the witch who has a tendency to die and do creepy things in the woods. But Katherine had to admit, she’s going to miss this place.

“Enough. I killed you once, don’t forget. We still hate each other, okay?” Katherine stated before Caroline could say anything else.

She didn’t need to hear sob stories and lies that she’s going to miss her. Katherine knew that she’s going to be forgotten the minute she’s out of the door and Elena is back. Whatever weird friendship she had formed with Caroline, it’s not going to last. It couldn’t last anyway since the possibility of Katherine dying within a year is unfortunately pretty high. But that’s another thing she doesn’t want to think about.

“Yes, you did, and yes, we do.” Caroline looked at her before her gaze quickly dropped to the dust collector in her hands.

“Good. Then everything is said.” Katherine responded and bit down on her bottom lip as she closed the zipper of her back.

She’s trying to act cool, to not show how desperate she’s getting. With Damon having her thrown out and Caroline doing the same now, she has no place to stay. Being human is not as easy as everyone made it seem to be. Katherine couldn’t understand how someone could miss being human when they have all the power. God, she missed compulsion, she missed being able to get the things she wanted within a few seconds. Now she had to rely on her ability to charm others, which certainly isn’t an easy task. Katherine could only hope that she’s lucky and find someone who lets himself be charmed, otherwise, she probably had to sleep underneath a bridge and hope that the rats won’t eat her.

The thought made Katherine swallow uncomfortably as she grabbed her bag and took one last look at the cozy bed. By far not the standard she’s used to but certainly better than having nothing.

“Thanks for … everything, Caroline. I appreciate what you’ve done for me.” with that Katherine wanted to turn around and leave. She hated (kinda forever) goodbyes and she certainly didn’t want anyone to see how unsure she is of what she’s going to do now.

But Caroline grabbed her wrist and stopped her before she could leave the dorm.

“Katherine, wait. I can’t– I can’t let you go like this. Seriously, do you even have a place to sleep?” Katherine raised an eyebrow because Caroline seemed genuinely worried. How unexpected. Caroline wanted her gone like anyone else, didn’t she? It almost appeared as if she cared.

“Everything’s fine. I know where I can stay.” Katherine lied without batting an eyelid. She’s not going to beg for something, she’s not going to seem weak. That’s not how she wanted to be remembered. The incredible Katherine Pierce begging for shelter. No, she’s going to leave with heads held high.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, appearing like she’s weighing out if she should believe her or not.

“But just in case your plans don’t work out, I’ll give you my number. If you haven’t already stolen it from somewhere.” The blonde quickly turned around and grabbed a piece of paper so she could write her number down as well as grabbing a 50 Dollar note and handed it over to her.

“As foolish as it might sounds, but I don’t want you to starve or… freeze to death. Not that you wouldn’t deserve it after everything you have done but…”

Katherine grabbed the note and cut her off. Caroline is not going to make it easier. She shouldn’t treat her like someone she likes. Because Caroline doesn’t like her. She has killed Caroline after all, and she couldn’t use Katherine anymore. No reason to continue being nice to her.

“As I said, I appreciate your efforts but I’m fine,” Katherine stated again with a firm tone although it’s more like something she needed to believe herself.

She was tempted to hand everything back, but she could need money. And an emergency contact although she believed they are all just waiting for her to drop dead so the maggots can feast on her flesh.

“You’re really a great person, Caroline. Take care of yourself.” A genuine wish because yes, she liked Caroline. Despite the lack of knowledge if Caroline really wanted to help her or hope she gets run over by a car. It had been nice having her as an ally. And no matter if she admits it out loud or not, Katherine is going to miss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language  
> → I do not own anything of the TVD - Universe and I’m not affiliated or associated with the writers etc. this is only a headcanon.
> 
> The first part of the dialog is from the show, I know.  
> Elijah knows something must have happened to Katherine but will Rebekah tell the truth?  
> Please let me know what you think ♥

**▬ Mikaelson Compound, A few months later ▬**

The soft classical music in the background mediated a peaceful environment – yet peaceful isn’t the word Elijah would use when describing the atmosphere. The air is still heavy with his brother’s betrayal. Leaning back in his armchair, Elijah flipped a page of his mother’s grimoire and tried to ignore the piercing smell of fresh blood dropping on the two-hundred-year-old carpet.

“So, this is what you do the first time we’re back together as a family? Vampire book club?”, the voice of his sister cut through the seemingly peaceful silence. Elijah didn’t bother to look up, instead, his eyes focused on the letters written in old Norse, hoping to finally find the thing he’s been looking for for the past thirty minutes.

“Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn’t that right, Elijah?” Niklaus answered and Elijah really had to bit his tongue in order to not make a snarky comment. At first, he had been alone in the sunny living room, hoping for some quiet time while searching for a certain spell. Preferably without his brother’s knowledge. But for some reason, Niklaus suddenly had the desire to join him, picking a collection of poems he sought to read. How odd, considering he had maliciously daggered him and put him in a box for almost three months in order to use his lifeless body as a pledge.

“Yes, that’s quite right, Niklaus,” he replied out of politeness towards his sister. If his brother thought that’s how he would start talking to him again, he’s terribly mistaken.

“And what’s this business?” Elijah didn’t even have to look up in order to know what Rebekah meant. The unlucky young woman was unfortunate enough to run into Niklaus’ arms.

“This is …. ” it is hard to find a word to describe what it is. Niklaus’ way of trying to smooth things over? Because he thinks forgiveness for his unacceptable behavior could be bought?

“I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish.” Elijah let out a small breath, his jaw clenching a bit. His poor brother really has no idea what it meant to earn forgiveness. Or perhaps he simply didn’t regret what he had done after all.

“And I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought. I’d simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth – not this nonsense.” Elijah finally closed the grimoire and looked at the girl and the small red puddle on the expensive carpet. Offering him food like he’d be a starved animal is a ridiculous attempt of an excuse.

Shaking his head, he rose to his feet and put the grimoire back into the shelf. Clearly, there’s too much distraction to focus properly.

“If you’ll excuse me,” and with those words, he left his two siblings.

xxx

Returning to his study, Elijah walked straight to his phone laying on his desk which had just finished charging. Truth be told, he hadn’t paid his mobile device much attention the past months. Shortly after he had moved to New Orleans, life had been particular … diversified. With enemies around every corner in the city that they had once called home and a brother who stubbornly had tried to sabotage the only chance of this family’s happiness, there wasn’t much time left to pay attention to anything else. Spending almost three months in a coffin had not helped either.

Elijah started his phone, surprised it’s still working and not deeply discharged after all the time while looking out the window and taking in the beautiful sight of the fruit trees around their house. They are going to switch locations soon, away from the plantation and towards the city. He just hoped moving closer won’t bring too much trouble.

A short vibration led his attention back the phone in his hands as it had finished starting. After tipping in his code, his phone plopped up several notifications. Missed calls, messages, updates… Elijah chose to ignore the updates and took a quick look over his messages. Most informed him just about missed calls, the other ones were sent by his sister over a period of a few weeks, ranging from simple questions to slightly offensive messages to honest concern when he hadn’t answered them.

And how could he? During that time, his little brother had long stabbed a dagger through his heart and practically sold his body to his family’s enemies.

Elijah shook his head, a fit of growing anger in his chest which made his jaw clench.

And still, instead of an honest apology, Niklaus choose to appease his foul mood by offering him a dead girl.

No idea how long Niklaus thought of keeping him in that box, how long he was supposed to play pledge. Another few months? Years? Centuries? Put away and forgotten? Just because Niklaus feared his child is going to grow up and calls Elijah father instead of him? Taking over his brother’s position was by far not in Elijah’s interest. Shouldn’t Niklaus know how important family is to him? How far he’d go to protect his family and ensure Niklaus’ redemption?

Stealing his brother’s child is by far the last thing Elijah ever thought of doing but knowing how paranoid Niklaus tends to be, it doesn’t surprise him that Niklaus feared his influence. Although that’s still no excuse for what he has done to him.

If he were more attentive to the mother of his child, if he were to treat her with more respect, Elijah wouldn’t have to interfere.

Choosing to delete the messages because they were no longer needed and solved, Elijah leaned against his desk while appreciating his sister’s efforts. It had been Rebekah who had looked after him, who had ensured to find him. And for that, he’s thankful because Elijah is almost sure Niklaus would have left him to rot for at least a few more months.

The missed calls were almost consistent with the messages. Most calls were from Rebekah or from people which worked for him. He still preferred to be independent. After years of being alone and loathing Niklaus, even seeking revenge against him because he claimed he had dumped their siblings into the ocean and therefore making it impossible to find them again, Elijah came to the conclusion it’s better to not share everything with his brother. The next fit of rage will sooner or later come again and sometimes it’s better to not trust his little brother who undoubtedly will turn everything against him if he has found another of his tiring reasons to punish his siblings.

Elijah had spent years finding his own witches, his own minions who were loyal only to him. And finding loyalty is a difficult thing in this world. Often he had to get rid of the people who had sworn loyalty towards him but chose other things behind his back.

He doesn’t take betrayal easily. It’s punished with death. And death will find them, even if it takes centuries. Trevor is the best example. On the run for almost half a Millenium and thinking he’s deserving to be granted forgiveness just because Elijah had granted his companion Rose merci. Rose had aided him because she was loyal to Trevor. But Trevor’s loyalty? Where had it been? He had willingly chosen to betray Elijah in a more than important matter and for that, he had paid with his life.

This fate shall be descended to anyone who thinks betrayal shall go unpunished.

Elijah’s raising rage settled a bit the more missed calls he deleted but noted to make sure to check upon his people soon in the next time.

He almost reached the end of the list of his missed calls when he notices something odd. Several calls from a suppressed and later from an unknown number during a short amount of time. He didn’t recognize those numbers, but the area code suggests the same place.

Elijah frowned as he didn’t recall waiting for anything important during that time. He is sure he hadn’t been expecting someone either. The date of the time of those calls was shortly after the time he had been daggered. Is it connected to that negative event?

He highly doubted it because if it were connected to being daggered, the caller would have known he’s currently … unavailable.

Elijah shifted his weigh, his back still leaning against his wooden mahogany desk, thinking about if he had missed a detail. Only a few people had his numbers. Of course, there are always some people who called his number by accident but that rarely happens.

Putting a hand in his pocket, he thoughtfully raised his phone and tapped it onto his chin, while trying to make sense of those mysterious calls. At the same time, he focused his attention downstairs in order to check if everything’s okay. Rebekah wasn’t too pleased with the recent events and they all tend to have a rather heated temper. Fortunately, his sister still seemed to be busy with the stained rug although it surprised him Rebekah put that much of an effort into it. He guessed she’s almost finished with it as he could hear water being turned on and a bin emptied.

That distracted him for a little while before his attention returned back to the phone in his hand whose screen had already turned black. Turning it back on, Elijah chose to scroll past the suppressed and unknown numbers because he couldn’t for the sake of his life remember what it was that person had wanted. Or who that person even is.

He had almost reached the end of his missed calls, now dated to a time shortly before he had been daggered. He remembers being pretty occupied back then with protecting the mother of his unborn niece while trying to talk some sense into Niklaus. That effort had ultimately ended in him being coldly daggered and stuffed in a box.

The corner of his lips dropped in a sudden twist of mood, the anger buried deep underneath the surface threatening to break out again.

 _Focus_ , he told himself.

His fingers brushed over the screen again, scrolling past unknown numbers until it suddenly started to show a name at the end of the list. A few days before he had been daggered.

Katerina.

A sudden coldness took hold over his heart as he looked over all the times Katerina had tried to call him. Twenty times within a few days. Judging by the date and time, the close proximity to the unknown, and even suppressed calls, Elijah had to assume that had been Katerina as well.

His breath hitched in his throat and he couldn’t help the cold shiver running down his spine.

Elijah knew Katerina too well. He knew she wouldn’t try to reach out to him after he had basically left her standing in his old family’s mansion in Mystic Falls. Elijah knew that Katerina has way too much pride to contact him again, at least not in the next few decades. He knew that no matter the circumstances, Katerina wouldn’t contact or call him. He is aware that he had hurt her too much although it’s not like Katerina thinks.

He hasn’t had another choice.

There’s panic flooding him as he looked at all the missed calls within a few days. She had tried to reach him over a period of one and a half weeks – first by calling him with her phone, then choosing other phones before she chose to suppress the number completely, making him assume that Katerina must believe he didn’t wish to speak with her.

Worry merged with the panic in his heart as he quickly dialed her number.

He knew Katerina too well to know she wouldn’t try to reach out to him if it weren’t something urgent. Something more than urgent.

Seconds felt like minutes as time passed and she didn’t pick up her phone. Elijah tried two times, three times, then even tried different numbers he knew belonged to her with the same result: She didn’t pick up the phone.

A low growl escaped his lips, hand ruffling through his hair in frustration. While Katerina had every right to not pick up the phone when seeing his number, he had a feeling that’s not the reason for it. He knew, almost painfully knew, that something must have happened to her.

Katerina had called him at least twenty times with different numbers. She must have been desperate to reach him, to talk to him. Whatever it was, it was more than urgent and now he cannot reach her. It drove him mad.

A silent curse left his lips and he almost slammed his phone down his desk when he couldn’t reach Katerina for the sixth time.

Fortunately, the clicking of heels and the swift move of blond hair passing his open door attracted his attention.

“Rebekah? A moment please!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language  
> → I do not own anything of the TVD - Universe and I’m not affiliated or associated with the writers etc. this is only a headcanon.

Rebekah is used to her name being practically shouted, growled, or called loudly. Nik seemed to have a hearing problem because there’s no need to raise the voice when Rebekah can hear everyone perfectly fine.

Now it wasn’t Nik who was calling her but Elijah although there’s a rare sharpness in his voice that makes her wonder if she had done something wrong. Which couldn’t be the case? If Elijah wanted to be mad at someone, it should be Nik and not her. In addition, shouldn’t she be the one who’s mad at both? They both had watched the carpet getting ruined and it had taken her ages to clean the bloodstains out of it. Someone in this house has to look after things and apparently it is her.

Stopping in her tracks, Rebekah turned around and stomped into her brother’s study.

“I appreciate you said ‘please’, Elijah. Next time, however, you can consider helping me before I finished cleaning the rug.”

Rebekah smirked because she knew it’s almost impossible to see Elijah at all fours, trying to get a stain out of the rug. That had, in fact, never happened before. Nonetheless, the thought amused her.

“Perhaps you should have considered Nik’s gift. You look pale”, Rebekah stated shortly after and started to frown. Hadn’t her brother looked completely healthy before? Now it appeared like all color had left his skin as if he had just left his coffin. In fact, he was so pale like he had seen a ghost.

“Rebekah, dear, could you please close the door?”, Elijah asked and tried to ignore her comments about his pale skin tone. He knew that he wasn’t hungry. Even if he were, he wouldn’t accept Niklaus 'gift’ as he called it.

Rebekah arched an eyebrow but did as she was told although she wondered what her brother wanted. Closing the door? Seemed like it was something important although she wasn’t interested in getting involved in more drama. Having a pregnant wolf in the house is already straining enough, she didn’t need even more added drama.

“What is it, Elijah?”, Rebekah asked and eyed him suspiciously "I suggest you hurry, I have dirt under my nails and I would appreciate it if I get to wash it off of me before it can dry.“

Elijah let out a breath, trying to calm himself and get control over that fear which had grabbed a hold on his heart. Perhaps it’s not as bad as he fears it is? Perhaps the problem, or whatever the reason was that Katerina had called him, was already solved.

He pushed himself off his desk and walked closer to his sister, eyes scanning her attentively. Elijah knew that Rebekah stayed longer in Mystic Falls than he and Niklaus. If anyone knew anything about Katerina’s whereabouts, it’s probably her.

"You’ve been in Mystic Falls for some time, haven’t you?”, Elijah asked calmly and objectively, not wanting to judge Rebekah for her poor decision of with whom she had spent her time.

“Yes, I have. What’s the matter, Elijah?”, Rebekah asked, not able to make a sense of his words. She noticed, however, that he seemed to calm at least a bit although he’s still radiating a certain kind of concern.

Elijah inhaled, weighing out his options. He knew that Rebekah is the only one who might have heard something from Katerina. But he also knew she despised her. Would she tell him the truth? Or is she going to taunt him about his weakness when it came to Katerina Petrova? But what other choice did he had? If he can trust anyone, it’s his sister. The Salvatore might know about where Katerina is – or to be more precise the younger Salvatore brother. He knew Katerina had a soft spot for Stefan Salvatore. Elijah, however, didn’t trust the brothers at all. Asking them would result in lies and false answers. This means he had to rely on Rebekah and trust she’s honest with him.

“Have you heard of Katerina? Is she still in Mystic Falls?”, he asked as calmly as possible without letting Rebekah know why he asked about her. Of course, she had witnessed that they had separated – otherwise, Katerina would be here, with him. Or at least somewhere close.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. Out of all things she had imagined Elijah wanted, she wouldn’t have typed on Katherine. No idea what he even wants with that manipulative woman.

The thing is that there is news about Katherine Pierce. News Elijah apparently wasn’t aware of which surprised Rebekah given the fact he is so protective of the treacherous doppelgänger. How she’s been able to wrap him around her finger remains mysterious.

Letting out a small breath, she tried to find the right words. Without being too bitchy about how unfair life is. How is it fair Katherine Pierce gets to be human? She didn’t even want it. She didn’t deserve it. Rebekah had yearned all her immortal life for that chance and Katherine gets it without asking for it.

The only comfort Rebekah can draw from that is that the cure isn’t as harmless as it seemed. And that Katherine apparently paid a high price for it.

“Elijah… I think there’s something you don’t know”, Rebekah started, suddenly worried about how he’s taking the news.

If Katherine Pierce is the person on his mind, if that’s the reason why he looked like he had seen a ghost, then he won’t like what she’s going to tell him.

No matter if Rebekah likes Katherine or not – hell, she could be rotting somewhere for all she did care – but her brother does matters to her. Elijah deserved some happiness even though Rebekah couldn’t understand what he sees in Katherine. To be honest, she had thought he had ended things with her and is over her. Coming up with her name now is surprising because not once had he mentioned her. Even while the two of them were together, Elijah hadn’t mentioned his relationship to Katherine once, although that’s probably because he wanted to protect her. It’s no secret she wanted to see Katherine more dead than alive after what she had done to their family.

Closing the gap between them, Rebekah carefully placed her hands on Elijah’s shoulders and stared him right in the eyes. She hated to be the one who had to tell him about Katherine. As much as she despised the doppelgänger, it will pain Elijah. Drawing in another breath, Rebekah finally had the courage to speak the words.

“Katherine Pierce is human … the cure was forced down her throat, Elijah. And … there’s a good chance she’s dead by now. Things had been tough in Mystic Falls during the summer. I doubt she made it. I’m sorry.”

The heartbreaking look on Elijah’s features nearly killed her. Rebekah rubbed her hands over his shoulders in order to comfort him before wrapping her arms around his body, hugging him tightly. She wished he finds happiness just as Elijah is always supporting her, however foolish her wishes are.

The only comfort she could give her big brother is that Katherine hadn’t died at Nik’s hands. “Nik doesn’t know about this. If she’s really dead, her death had nothing to do with him.”, she whispered and continued to hug Elijah tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Katherine dead? What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language  
> → I do not own anything of the TVD - Universe and I’m not affiliated or associated with the writers etc. This is only a Story.

**▬ A few days later ▬**

**▬ Somewhere in Lafayette, Louisiana ▬  
**

**Dead**. A condition he couldn’t accept. For hours he had quarreled with himself and his sister’s words about Katerina’s whereabouts before he had chosen to leave New Orleans.

The news about Katerina’s fate had caught him cold. Not once had he thought about the possibility of Katerina being cured. Unlike his sister, the fierce brunette never showed any desire for the wish to become human again. On the contrary, Katerina enjoyed vampirism to its fullest. She’s probably one of the most content vampires Elijah has ever met. To imagine that she had turned human, that immortality was stripped away from her, that she must have felt utterly alone and powerless, troubled Elijah. Especially because she had reached out for him, presumably to ask for help.

A request he couldn’t comply with because he had a damned dagger in his heart.

Had that been her last impression of him? That he would drop her so easily after all those years? That he would _deny_ her his help?

Surely that must have been what she has thought. Leaving her in Mystic Falls to join his brother hadn’t been an easy decision, but it certainly hadn’t been meant as a farewell forever. Although he hasn’t mentioned it aloud, he had intended to reunite with her in the future, even if some years had passed.

Of course, there’s no guarantee Katerina would have wanted to have him back, but he would have tried. Would have hoped she could understand his reasons at that time. At least he would have been able to see her one last time….

Elijah had chased his shiny black Porsche across the streets until he had reached a secluded place and entered a rundown cabin later only lightened by countless candles. The witch who lived here was the one who was the closest to New Orleans and lived still too far away to be included in any war between the species in the French Quarter. The woman is a person Elijah could trust with such a _delicate matter_.

“Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré.”

“Do we have results yet?”, Elijah asked calmly and looked at the witch in her mid-forties. His words might sound calm, but he got more restless the more time passed.

The witch’s eyes turned away from the map as she turned to face Elijah, followed by a slight shake of her head.

“No. The person you’re looking for is not locatable.”

Elijah’s hands clenched in his pocket to fist, his jaw tensing. Another failure. How often had they tried to locate Katerina by now? Four times? Six times? He had lost count.

Perhaps he should finally face the truth: Katerina is dead. He had lost her – _forever_.

“Then we shall change the approach. Perhaps it’s not a living person we’re looking for, but a deceased one.”

The flowing words were hard to speak out aloud. He didn’t want to believe that his beloved Katerina has perished. That she’s gone forever.

“I want you to find her remains.”

It pained Elijah to even consider finding her remains. But if Katerina is truly dead, this is the only way to find her. Knowing the disrespectful rabble in Mystic Falls, Elijah wanted to make sure Katerina was buried dignified. If he truly cannot change her fate, if he’s indeed too late to save her, he wanted to ensure that Katerina could rest in peace. In a place where she’s undisturbed, where no one can hurt her anymore. It’s the only thing he can do for her and yet it feels as if it’s not enough.

“Mister Mikaelson, that spell would involve the ancestors. That would go too far.”

Elijah raised an eyebrow at the witches’ concerns, the corners of his mouth dropping disapprovingly.

“Then so be it. Am I to assume it’s a matter of price? How much do you want?”

The words hadn’t even left his mouth when he already reached into the inside of his jacket and took out a bundle of money. Most witches can be bought and he fully intended on taking advantage of it. It’s a low price he had to pay in order to find Katerina.

“Five hundred? Eight hundred? A thousand dollars?”, his thumb browse through the banknotes without looking at the witch before he decided to lay the entire bundle of money on the nearby table, the tip of his index finger pinning the banknotes down.

“I think that should be enough to dispel your concerns. Go ahead, please.”

The witch nodded before she returned her attention to the spread map on the table. Shortly after, a low chanting filled the room and echoed from the walls.

“Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache. Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache. Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache. Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache.”

The candles started to flicker as the wind stirred up. Elijah could hear the dry leaves rustle outside the hut. An icy draft caught him (and oh well, it reminded him of death) before the small storm calmed down and everything fell silent again.

“The woman you searching for …. there are no remains. I do not believe she’s dead. Otherwise, the ancestors would have found her.”

A shred of hope lightened up in Elijah’s eyes although he was careful to not allow that hope to spread. It doesn’t serve as a guarantee that Katerina is still alive just because her remains could not be found.

“Then why is she untraceable? You should be able to find her with the pictures I have given you. Something which was once in her belonging.”

Elijah was by far no newbie when it came to witchcraft. He had studied his mother’s grimoire too many times, had made too many experiences with witches and magic.

“Perhaps something is cloaking her,” the witch suggested but Elijah shook his head energetically. He didn’t believe that’s the reason.

As he had understood Rebekah, Katerina didn’t only turn human, she also spent the entire summer on the run. If she were still under the influence of a cloaking spell, all Katerina had to do was holding still. The Original didn’t dismiss the fact that Katerina had indeed worked with witches in the past and was often secured with several spells (including cloaking spells) but the things Rebekah had told him implied that something went wrong. That Katerina had lost that security somehow.

“Then there is nothing I can do. I am truly sorry–”

Elijah raised his hand in order to silence the witch, a deep frown etched upon his features. There had to be another way.

“I am aware the target’s blood would bring the quickest and most effective solution but unfortunately, I’m not in possession of the blood of the person I’m looking for. Locating her with the help of a photo that once belonged to her didn’t lead to the desired goal either.”

He started to roll up his sleeve while continuing talking.

“You see, there’s another way. The girl I’m looking for was never part of my sireline, never shared my bloodline, but our blood is somehow connected nonetheless.”

Elijah didn’t want to get too much into details, didn’t want to explain that he’s looking for a now human doppelgänger. That would only expose her to even more danger assuming she’s still alive.

It was the blood of a doppelgänger that had a significant part in the creation of vampires. It is the blood of the doppelgänger which could undo that magic as mother had tried to prove. His siblings and the doppelgänger are connected by blood which is by far not enough to locate Katerina, but perhaps it’s something. A different approach.

“Ever heard of a spell called Shadow Locator Spell? It’s a different approach, which demands different ingredients,” Elijah explained before he grabbed a knife and slit his wrist open so he could pour some of his blood over the picture Katerina had once given him. He did it without hesitation or even flinching.

“If done right, the spell allows me to pinpoint the location of the girl. It hides the location from the executing witch and instead of plants a picture in my head.”

Although he didn’t like to resort to that spell. It’s too inaccurate, especially because he had no idea where Katerina could be. Of course, that would help to find out if she’s still alive but he doubted it would help him to find her. It all depended on the surroundings if he’s able to recognize something.

Elijah knew Katerina had a preference for cities such as Paris, Milano, New York City. But it’s also very Katerina to hide in small towns, sometimes even villages. How is he supposed to ever find her if that’s the case?

“That girl really seems to be important to you if you’re willing to take such measures for her. You don’t give up easily, do you?”

The witch asked while staring at the now blood-stained picture. Elijah had precisely chosen that picture. A picture Katerina had rated as failed because it had turned out blurred and too dark. Nonetheless, Elijah is glad he didn’t choose to throw it away. He likes to keep private things private and therefore he’s not too keen on letting every random person see in what kind of relationship he had been to the woman he’s searching for. It’s perfect for its purpose.

“I’m not known to give up fast.” Elijah declared absently before he offered his hand to the witch. He needed to make contact with her in order to receive a hopefully helpful vision.

Closing his eyes, Elijah took in a deep breath and listened to the witches starting chanting. Apparently, she had known of this spell which saved him a great deal of work.

Bolts of Lightning flashed through his mind before he indeed received an image. It was fuzzy, too light to see much. Something which was strange because he had done this kind of locator spell many times before and up until now the vision had been always cristal clear. He’s not sure why but something is blocking the spell. Not good enough to do the job perfectly but still good enough to make it difficult.

His grip around the witch’s wrist grew stronger as he felt like he’s getting kicked out of the vision. No, he can’t let that happen until he finds out where Katerina is.

The vision seemed to get a bit clearer, now he could finally recognize a few details. A garden full of blooming flowers and roses. Flowerboxes on the windows. An old woman baking something with a fond smile on her face. Yet there’s no sign of Katerina.

He wondered if he’s in the right vision. If the spell had lead to the right person.

He frowned and inhaled deeply, knowing that his time is quickly running out. Focusing his mind on his target, Elijah kept searching for more details. At least a hint of where that scenario happens. His gaze wandered until he found some newspapers neatly folded in a magazine rack. The old woman just bent down to open the oven, the mirrored surface moving and quickly catching his shadow. A gasp followed and Elijah knew the woman had seen him.

Having caught all the details on the front page of the newspaper he needed, Elijah quickly pulled out of the vision and withdrew his hands from the witch’s ones.

“You’re finished?” she asked in disbelief and rubbed her wrists before she grabbed a glass of cool water to take a sip out of it.

“Quite. As interesting as that spell can be, it, unfortunately, has its flaws.” Elijah responded, hands wandering back into his pocket.

While no one can see his actual projection, they can see his reflection on surfaces. Sometimes that’s quite useful to spread fear. He had done it with Elena before the ritual in order to ensure to know where she is but also ensure that she knows he knows.

But now he opted it’s better if no one knew he’s on Katerina’s trace. Although he has no idea why he wasn’t able to actually see her. At least it made him hope that she’s still alive.

“Thanks for your great work. Have a nice evening.”

With that, Elijah took the stained and run-down picture and turned on his heels, leaving the witch as well as the bundle of money for her efforts behind.

He had a town to visit and no time to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language  
> → I do not own anything of the TVD - Universe and I’m not affiliated or associated with the writers etc. This is only a Story.

**▬ Mikaelson Compound, New Orleans ▬**

There’s a lump in his throat when Elijah returned to the compound. He didn’t care to move his car into the garage, for he didn’t intend on staying too long. However, despite his intentions of leaving as soon as possible, he remained in his car for a little while longer and starred at his trembling hands.

He’s a master of hiding his feelings behind an armor of suits and impeccable manners. An indifferent shell, only rarely bothered by emotions. He has his own emotions in check, under control. Sealed away. Complete indifference. He didn’t bat an eye when he kills, he didn’t bat an eye when Niklaus accuses him of yet another ridiculous allegation. Sometimes anger sept through his armor, anger and a thousand years worth of old rage. Something he shares with his siblings: the rage that can overwhelm him and dictated his doings, although he tried to control even that what was given to him by nature.

Fear, however, is rare for him.

It’s spreading in his veins like a deadly poison, ready to reach his heart.

Ever since discovering that something is wrong with Katerina, he has had it under control.

The optimistic brother, always believing in the impossible.

An idealistic fool, if one were to take his brother’s words.

Even after Rebekah had told him that there’s a good chance Katerina is dead, he was quick to have it under control after the shock wore off. It sounded too unbelievable what his sister had told him but even if it were true, he refused to believe that his Katerina was dead.

The girl that had outrun his brother for half a Millenium, the girl that had survived Mikael’s wrath (or so he was told). The girl that always had a plan b and c. The girl that had fooled both him and Niklaus as well as treacherous Trevor. The girl that managed to turn herself into a vampire by a trick and escaped successfully, against all odds.

Even if she had turned human again, he doubted that would be her death sentence for she is a true survivor. A fighter spirit. Surely she would have found a way to ensure her safety.

But what if she hadn’t?

He hadn’t shown that the result of the locator spell worried him. He has studied witchcraft and his mother’s grimoire extensively, he knew there must have been a clear result of her location. He should have seen her. But he hadn’t. And that begged the question: What did the vision truly show him?

An old lady baking cookies wasn’t the goal of his search but besides her, there hadn’t been anyone else in the room. No Katerina. He had looked but there hadn’t been another person.

The cold hands of fear gripped his heart and he had to grasp the steering wheel to stop the uncontrolled shaking of his hands.

What if it wasn’t a person the locator spell showed him? What if it had been an object? What if … what if it had been an urn? With Katerina’s ashes?

Elijah gasped and pressed his eyes shut, his grip around the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white.

NO no no no!

He can’t be too late. He simply can’t be too late. The locator spell for finding someone’s remains hadn’t shown a result at all, therefore she cannot be dead. She cannot be dead. She can’t.

The Original Vampire refused to accept her death. As long as he convinced himself that she still lives, she can’t be dead and he can’t be too late. He needed to calm himself down. He can’t help her if he loses control. If he’s letting fear immobilizing him.

Elijah focused on his breaths and inhaled and exhaled deeply after he had loosened his tie a bit. Cold sweat moistened his neck but he quickly wiped it away with his handkerchief before he got out of the car and sucked the cold night air in.

The cool air grounded him and after another two minutes, he finally had himself under control again. His hands stopped trembling and he swiftly fixed his tie before Elijah quickly climbed the stairs of the mansion.

▬

Elijah had almost finished packing. He couldn’t say how long he’ll be gone but he knew he won’t return anytime soon. Even if his search turned out unsuccessful he didn’t feel like returning in the foreseen future. If the worst scenario happens, he preferred to be left alone and mourn her loss in peace.

He placed the last of his selected attires in his suitcase, paying attention that it doesn’t wrinkle. Then, Elijah closed the suitcase and grabbed a travel bag. This time, however, the content wasn’t meant to be for him. He didn’t know in what condition Katerina is going to be if he finds her so he figured it’s best if he makes some arrangements so he’s hopefully prepared.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t remember what it’s like to be human. He can’t comprehend what a human needs to feel comfortable and safe. Of course, their household wasn’t exactly equipped of meeting the needs of a human. They’ve been vampires for too long, and if they wanted to throw a feast, they simply employed some cooks.

But he assumed it’s the best preparation if he packs some blankets, bottles of water, and some packed food initially purchased for Hayley. Thanks to the presence of the pregnant werewolf they had at least some things available.

Nonetheless, Elijah wished he could prepare for more. While it soothed his nerves to know he had at least packed something that perhaps can help her, he also feared it’s not enough. What else is possibly needed? What else could help her?

Food and Drink are essential things for a mortal. They needed sleep, they needed warmth – for that, he had packed the blanket. What if she’s hurt? Or sick? Elijah assumed that the cure must have done something to block the effects of vampire blood. Otherwise, Katerina would long be a vampire again. He’s certain someone in Mystic Falls would have turned her again if it had been possible – voluntarily or involuntarily. Katerina knew how to be persistent, knew how to get her will.

Thankfully, Elijah has some knowledge of basic first aid. Sometimes, witches or other mortal allies refused vampire blood, and if they are needed, knowledge about how to keep them alive is useful. He needed to get a first aid kit and some basic medications once he’s on his way….

“You missed supper….”

Niklaus’ voice tore him out of his mind but Elijah didn’t bother to respond. Instead, he zipped the travel bag and placed it on top of his suitcase.

“Is that what occupies your mind? How to sneak out and pack without having a word? Are you moving to a hotel because my dear brother is still not in a forgivable mood? What else is needed to get you out of this foul mood?”

The muscles in Elijah’s jaw tensed and his grip tightened around the bag before he finally turned around and stared at his younger brother with an expression in his features that left no doubt that he’s indeed intending on leaving. Although it has nothing to do with being in a ‘foul mood’ as Niklaus named it. Or rather, it only had partly to do with it.

Niklaus had known.

Of course, Niklaus had known just as Rebekah had known. They’ve been both to Mystic Falls, Niklaus has even returned to the town a few times after they resettled in New Orleans.

He had known what has happened to Katerina; of course, he had known. He had known how much she meant to him, had known that he wanted to know her safe. But as treacherous as his brother is, he hasn’t deemed it as important to tell him. He isn’t foolish enough to believe Niklaus would have done anything to help her. He didn’t expect anything regarding that matter for he’s thankful he left her alone. But he could have had at least the decency to tell him. To allow him to offer her his help. To allow him to say goodbye…..

**No!**

Katerina is not dead!

A shudder went through Elijah’s body before he narrowed his eyes, his gaze darkens enough for Niklaus to tell it’s better to be careful.

He still didn’t deem it necessary to answer his brother’s wild speculations, instead, he grabbed his suitcase and the bag and walked towards the door.

“I suggest you move away, Niklaus”

His tone is low, almost casually as he stared into his younger brother’s blue eyes. Elijah could see that his reaction surprised him and he could also see that he’s pondering the why. Nonetheless, Niklaus didn’t move a muscle.

Elijah’s grip tightened around the bags as he struggled for control, his patience running thin. There it was it again: The rage. The rage that sometimes managed to overpower his will. The desire to hurt Niklaus just the way he had hurt him with his multiple betrayals. To make him feel what he’s feeling. At least giving him the satisfaction to throw him down the stairs. But that wouldn’t bring Elijah any further. That won’t give him any more details about Katerina. 

Then, however, Elijah just shoved Niklaus roughly to the side, “I told you to move.” and made his way out of the mansion.

Elijah managed to get back to his car without any further hindrances and packed the bags in the trunk before he left the compound without another look back. He didn’t need to because he knew that somewhere behind the windows, Niklaus is watching him.

▬

After he had gotten the missing things, such as the first aid kit, basic medications, grape sugar, and some chocolate bars, Elijah finally drove up the highway to the east.

He had left New Orleans behind quickly as he sped over the highway, his attention solely on the road to prevent him from focusing on anything else, to prevent him from thinking about the possibility of coming too late. The thought alone managed to strangle his throat.

The sun was starting to set as he left Lousianna when his car notified him of an incoming call.

Rebekah.

His thumb hovered over the 'accept the call’ button on his steering wheel but then Elijah decided against it and ignored his sister’s call as well as the following other threes. He didn’t wish to speak to any of them.

Instead, Elijah started to call all of Katerina’s numbers again – only to get the same result. Connection not found. Number not available. number not found. Ringing without anyone picking up the phone. He groaned in frustration and almost struck a car when he changed into another lane.

“Call Kaitlyn Sawyer”, Elijah finally demanded, being reminded that there was another number that used to belong to Katerina. An Alias she used when she first made contact with him. She had called it a precaution because she couldn’t be sure if he had been willing to listen to her if she had contacted him by her real name. She had told him with a sneaky grin that she wanted to bait him with a piece of information to raise his interest. And it had worked out.

It took a while until a connection could be found and to his surprise, he was sent to her mailbox.

> _“Hello. I’m currently not available and my time’s precious, so whoever this is, make it short.”_

His heart contracted and tensed at the sound of Katerina’s voice and he so wanted to believe she still used that number. That she hadn’t just forgotten to delete it.

“Katerina….” he addressed her, his tongue curling around her name like it’s the most beautiful thing in this world. But at the same time, it’s also the most painful one.

“I know we haven’t talked in a while … I know you may think I forgot about you, ignored you. Which isn’t the case, Katerina. I was _physically unable_ to answer your calls. Please, Katerina. If you hear this, if you’re somewhere out there, contact me. Call me. I need to know …. I need to know that you’re safe.”

It took every effort to keep his tone even, to not let his voice tremble. The underlying feeling that she’s not doing well, that she’s perhaps close to death, that she’s maybe scared and all alone, pained him. It messed with his mind. The brunette meant too much to him, too much to lose her just like that.

“You may think that I left you forever but that was never the case … sometimes love means sacrifice. I would have done anything to keep you safe even if it meant saying goodbye to you _for now_. I never left you, Katerina. Please hold on. Hold on until I get to you.”

His voice threatened to break at the end of his call, realizing once more that unfortunately, there’s every reason to worry and assume the worst.

Deep down, Elijah knew that there’s something terribly wrong. Deep down he knew that there’s the possibility he’s coming too late… Tears well up in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away.

If he lets such emotions win, then it’s real. And if it’s real, she’s _gone._

He’s not ready to give up just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the insight on Elijah’s feelings. It’s going to get more intense as time passes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language  
> → I do not own anything of the TVD - Universe and I’m not affiliated or associated with the writers etc. This is only a Story.
> 
> A/N: As promised, one more chapter of Elijah trying to find Katherine as well as some flashback scenes. I also think that deep down, Elijah is a very tortured soul. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

**▬ Somewhere near Atlanta ▬**

The motorway signs told Elijah that he'll reach Atlanta in a bit, however, he chose an earlier exit because he needed to check something first. His Porsche followed the country roads quickly, faster than allowed, until he turned in a small allee with impressive oaks lining up the way. Eventually, he had reached a small secluded, yet still easily accessible house.

The energy went off and Elijah left his car. The white gravel crunched underneath his feet as he stilled in his movements and let his gaze wander attentively over the small manor.

Despite the long absence, everything looked impeccable. The gravel was spotless without any tares, the lawn cut short. It was well maintained and Elijah decided that he should give the caretaker a tip for his flawless work. It definitely didn't look like no one has lived in that building for the past few years.

While he was walking to the house, he was watching the ground, searching for bumps and irregularities in the white gravel. However, it was as impeccable as the rest. Technically, that would have been to Elijah's liking but in the current circumstances, it won't give him the kind of reassurance he was searching for. Moreover, it didn't please him at all. Elijah then eyed the front door attentively, searching for any possible change (or damage) -- again without success.

His eyes narrowed a bit as his fingertips glid over the upside of the door frame, knowing that there's a tiny saving in the wall fit for a key. It didn't take him long to palpate and find it but before he opened the front door with it, he slowly guided the key to his nose and inhaled deeply, eyes closed in concentration.

_Only metal._

Elijah sighed, snapped his eyes back open again, and opened the door.

Of course, Elijah has his own key for the building, the key that remained here was a spare key. He didn't have to worry about someone unauthorized entering the small manor without permission since the building was spelled. Only a few people knew of this place and were granted access.

_One of them was Katerina._

He had hoped that perhaps she would have found refuge here. She knew of the place and the key and she knew that it was currently vacant and would stay vacant for the time being. It was also somewhat reachable from Mystic Falls.

Elijah had hoped he would find signs that she had been here - or rather still be here. That's why he had decided to make this little visit. But there hadn't been any footprints in the gravel nor did the key smell of her.

The inside of the building was exactly like he had left it. Big white sheets covered and protected the furniture and again he noted that his caretaker made a good job as no cobwebs or dust caught his attention.

He wandered slowly through the rooms, his gaze sweeping attentively over every surface, over every detail. But nothing implied that Katerina had been here. He didn't see any evidence of her stay nor was he able to catch a hint of her scent.

When he had finished the tour, Elijah returned to his study and removed the sheets from the chair and his desk so that he could take a seat. His studies, no matter where were always a place that granted him concentration and allowed him to focus. He closed his eyes to massage his eyeballs and then pinched the back of his nose, his attention focused on maintaining even breathing and not let frustration take over him.

He so had hoped that Katerina had decided to come here, to find shelter in this place. It wasn't the place he had seen in his vision but it would have been logical that she had come here. She would have had a safe place, a roof over her head. Water and electricity were also a given, only food wasn't available in this place.

Elijah leaned back in his chair. A slight groan left his lips as an extremely uneasy feeling swept through his veins, telling him that he was too late, that Katerina was already **dead.**

The way his muscles started to tense seemed to be a natural reaction these days. His hands clenched into fists and he couldn't deny the desire to punch something to let out his despair and frustration. Why hadn't Katerina come to this house? Why didn't she chose that building as her hiding spot?

Why? So many whys.

His knuckles cracked because of how tight his fists were but then he took in a deep breath and snapped his eyes open before he reached for his phone in the inside of his jacket. There are other options.

"Good Afternoon, George. I need to ask you for a favor...."

* * *

While Elijah waited for the callback, he walked to the window of his study and watched the peaceful surrounding. He tried to relax over the singing of the birds but he did not want to succeed. Instead, the Original was tempted to call Katerina's number again and hope that she would answer the call but he doubted the success of that idea. He had already tried to call her so many times...

Perhaps he's going insane, perhaps Albert Einstein is right with his definition: _Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results_. By that definition, Elijah must be very insane, outright mad by now.

Growing tired of waiting and doing nothing, Elijah eventually helped himself to a glass of hard whiskey - and then another one. Thankfully the minibar was well equipped although the building had been vacant for some years by now. He always made sure all essentials were given at all times, just in case he needed to move in unexpectedly.

The more time passed, the more impatient he grew. His fingertips drummed nervously against the glass, the contact of the glass with his daylight ring giving off an annoying sound he couldn't bear. Nonetheless, he kept going, because he needed to do something. He needed to focus his mind on something -- even if it was that annoying clicking or the fact that it bothered him -- because otherwise, he felt like he’d go insane. 

Finally, his phone vibrated in his jacket.

"What have you found out, George?" Elijah asked impatiently without caring for a proper greeting.

"Well, Sir.... nothing. No sign of someone having spent time in your apartment in New York. I also consulted Riley in Richmond but there's also no sign of anyone having been there."

"Are you certain you checked every detail? Electricity and water consumption? Are there any leftovers in the fridge? Have the beds been used? Is the minibar complete?" Elijah asked promptly, his grip tightening around the glass because of the news that wasn’t to Elijah’s liking.

"Yes, Sir. We've checked everything. There's no sign that anyone had been here. I'm sorry Sir."

The glass cracked in Elijah's hands, and the sharp edges cut through his skin, his blood mixed with the leftovers whiskey. He felt the pain as the glass shreds pierced through his palm but at the same time, Elijah felt nothing at all. Numbness swept through his vein mixed with a slight hint of anger. That kind of anger that wanted him to punch holes in the walls. He mumbled a quick thanks before he pulled out his handkerchief and absently cleaned his hand, his gaze rigid.

"Where are you hiding, Katerina?" he mumbled to himself.

Katerina also knew of his apartment in New York, another place she could have possibly went to. The brunette probably didn't know of the property in Richmond but since it's Katerina they were speaking of, it wouldn't surprise him if she did. She's an attentive listener, after all.

Perhaps it's delusional of him to assume she would have sought out a safe place if it's related to him. After all, she seemed to think he harbors an ill wish towards her. Nonetheless, her survival instinct is stronger than anything else, even stronger than her pride. She would have been safe there and she would have been undetected. His caretakers came regularly and he's sure Katerina is quick to find out the schedule to make sure she's well hidden if they were there to dust and look after things.

Again, those places weren't the town he had seen in his vision but they still seemed to be more logical than the apparent location of the vision in which he hasn't even seen her.

Elijah absently folded his used handkerchief and, although it was stained, placed it back inside of his jacket. Then, he simply stepped over the glass sheds and spilled whiskey to return to his car.

He'd call his caretaker to clean up the mess he has left.

**▬ Somewhere in Alabama ▬**

> _"You're meant to catch me."  
>  "But if I catch you, the game will be over."_

Running and catching, hiding and seek. Somehow it had always come down to that game between Katerina and Elijah. She was the one who kept running and he was the one who kept searching. She would hide, he would seek.

Five-hundred years later they are still playing that game.

She's hiding and he's seeking. Only this time, he desperately wanted to find her, knowing that their time is slowly but surely running out. If he even has any time left...

But no. She is not dead. Katherine lives. She has to. She just has to...

Elijah rushed over the highways at maximum speed, his sportscar effortlessly changing lanes if it was necessary. Driving kept his mind clear, gave him something to focus which didn't result in an uneasiness that made him sick beyond repair.

And yet he caught his mind wandering off to Katerina again. He recalled 1492, her waving curls in the slight breeze and the incredible endearing expression on her features as she lectured him that he was supposed to catch her. She wasn't aware that he was indeed very capable of catching her if he wanted to. That he could catch her within seconds if necessary. But he enjoyed the game, enjoyed the ease of their interactions. Enjoyed feeling alive. She sparked life in him, something which he thought long lost ever since being turned into a vampire.

Back then, he didn't want to catch her. He wanted to delay the game, wanted to give himself the time to enjoy it just a bit longer. There was something about her view of life that made him feel human again. Innocent, as far as a child growing up under Mikael can be. To some degree, Katerina had granted him the feeling of being alive.

During those games, Elijah let her win. Again and again. And while doing so, he took in her victorious smile and happily confirmed her request to repeat their game sometime soon.

He never intended to catch her despite wanting to. He let her run. He let her escape. And she took the chance until she was gone and nowhere to be found again anymore.

He made a mistake back then. Had made a terrible mistake when Katerina escaped their castle walls in 1492. Admittedly, he had underestimated Trevor's feelings for the doppelgänger that caused him to betray Niklaus and him. His mistake was not only to not see it coming, but he had also approached the difficult situation entirely false.

Niklaus held him accountable for Katerina's escape although he had no part in it. Of course, paranoid as his brother is, he didn't believe his words. Niklaus was furious, raging mad -- which was even an understatement. But while the news of Katerina's escape had concerned Elijah, he had hoped that perhaps Niklaus hadn't been looking properly. He assumed (and hoped) that perhaps Katerina was still on the compound.

Niklaus was the one who was officially courting Katerina and yet he neglected her most of the time the closer the next full moon came. What did he really know about her as a person?

Elijah on the other hand had watched Katerina often from afar, many times without her knowledge. He knew that she liked to visit the horses in the stables, sometimes even at the most unholy hours even though she wasn't supposed to leave the building at night. He didn't know the reason why sleep wouldn't find her but when she returned from the stables, she had a smile on her face. 

Strangely enough, horses were something that seemed to connect Niklaus and Katerina. They both shared a fascination for the Arabians Niklaus kept in the stables, some of the firsts ever living in England during that time. A part of him had envied that connection, the possibility his brother had which he didn't have because Elijah always had been aware that she's not supposed to be his. That she can never be his. And yet he took pleasure in knowing that Niklaus would never know Katerina the way he did simply because his brother didn't pay enough attention to her. He knew of her favorite flowers, knew that she liked to watch the sunsets on the hill next to their castle. He knew that Katerina loved the rose gardens and the small maze. He knew of all her favorite places.

But Katerina hadn't been in the stables, in the gardens, or in her quarters. She was nowhere to be found, despite the entire staff looking for her. Until he'd caught her scent which led outside the compound into the woods...

And he had been furious.

He had been furious with Katerina. Because she ran. Because she didn't trust him. Because he was furious with himself. He was furious that Niklaus was right, that feelings had made him weak and foolish - careless even. That he had let Katerina get too close to him. That she managed to do the impossible and hurt him with her actions. That she had managed to stir a feeling inside of him which he had long thought to have lost. He was furious because he wanted to protect her but by running, she made it impossible for him to fulfill his pursuit. He was furious because he hadn't been ready to lose her just yet. He was furious because of Niklaus who declared him a liar and accused him of betrayal. He was furious about the entire situation. He was furious because he knew what was at stake. For him, for Niklaus, for his family. But also for Katerina.

But despite being furious with Katerina, he couldn't imagine a world without her. He couldn't accept her death. Never had and never will.

Part of the reason why a few days after meeting and getting to know her, his witches had created a vial that would have allowed Katerina to survive the sacrifice. He knew, even though he greatly disapproved of the idea of hurting her, that the sacrifice needed to be done. He knew that his brother needed to break the curse placed on him by their mother to grant him peace so he might find happiness someday. He knew that her fate has been sealed the moment Niklaus had laid his eyes on her. He knew that running or hiding her would be useless. However, Elijah hadn't been ready to sacrifice Katerina for that plan.

Without Niklaus' knowledge, he had worked out an entire plan to ensure Katerina's safety. That he would compel her beforehand. That she won't be scared or feel any pain. That she will forget about the traumatizing event. That she'll go on with her life after she wakes up. That she'll forget about them. He had already found a village far away from them with people who could have taken care of her.

He would have let his Katerina go to ensure she lives a life in peace. In a world without monsters. He wanted her to be free and happy.

But she chose to run, sealing her fate.

Elijah still remembers his last thoughts before Niklaus' dagger let him lose consciousness after he lost the fight against his younger brother when he returned home with no doppelgänger.

That next time, if he ever gets the chance to see his Katerina again, he'll protect her. And that, if she ever were to trust him again, although he highly doubted it back then, he won't disappoint her.

In hindsight, he was only halfway successful.

Many people, Katerina included, thought he intended to torture her when he compelled her to stay in the tomb. And while the choice of the setting had served as punishment for running, his main intention was to protect her. He knew she'd be safe in that tomb. And she would have been if she hadn't taken matters into her own hands again.

It was to protect her.

And he also did protect her by leaving her a few months ago.

Leaving her had nothing to do with not loving her anymore. Niklaus's obvious ill wishes toward her, however, had made it perfectly clear that she's not safe with him anymore.

He just wished he would have said more.

Explained more.

Katerina had poured her heart out to him and all he was able to do was saying goodbye and leave?

He regretted it.

He regretted having not been strong enough to stay for a few moments longer. Because he knew ... he knew that if he stayed even a second longer, he wouldn't be able to do what has been necessary during that time.

Katerina's speech of wanting to be with him had hit him unexpectedly. Yes, he came to say goodbye, but he hadn't expected that after ending their search for the cure, Katerina would still choose him, still wanted to be with him without getting or wanting anything in return. During that moment he had seen how pure her love for him has been. That she truly loved him. That she chose him.

No one chooses him. Elijah himself wouldn't choose Elijah. But Katerina did. She had chosen him and declared her love for him.

How many people truly loved him? Sometimes he's not even sure if his siblings truly loved him or if it was a mere need to have control over him or rely on his mediation skills to keep their family from breaking apart. And yet he'd go to enormous length to protect those with whom he was related by blood without ever getting anything in return. No, on the contrary, they destroy and threaten everything he holds dear.

Rebekah only attacked with words but Niklaus very well turns words into actions. Something Elijah took seriously. Something that forced him to go away and leave the person that truly loved him behind.

It was a decision he had made for her sake but her declaration of loving him, of wanting to be with him, only had made it harder to let go. Again. It had broken him to know that Katerina wanted him, Elijah, and yet not being able to engage in it.

It had been so difficult, so incredibly difficult, to withdraw from her, to leave. He couldn't ... he couldn't allow himself to process the deep meaning of her words. He couldn't find the strength within him to assure her that he loves her too for he knew that he won't be able to leave if he did.

But he had assumed Katerina would know.

He wasn't aware of how she'd take it. Elijah had assumed she must know what she meant to him. That he intended to come back to her after Niklaus had calmed himself. And he was absolutely certain that that is going to happen.

Katerina had found something which could be compared to a Millennium-Opportunity. A once in a lifetime chance. Something not even he was able to find or give Niklaus.

Elijah would have found his way back to her. Perhaps even sooner than expected if he'd do small steps.

Then why hasn't he told her? Why hasn't he told her that it's no goodbye forever? Why had he assumed she would know? Why ... why ... _why_?

**▬ Somewhere in South Carolina ▬**

The warning sound of his car tore him away from his thoughts and only then he realized how tightly he grabbed the wheel. He loosened his grip and exhaled before he took a look at the cockpit.

The tank is running low.

He took the next exit off the highway (he had to leave the highway anyway) and drove through lonely woods until he reached the next gas station.

It was small and pretty run-down and when he opened the door, he almost stepped into a dirty puddle mixed with petrol. Elijah wrinkled his nose but didn't waste any time. It was the first time since hours that he had gotten out of the car and back then it was just to fill up the tank. He'd enjoy the fresh air but the intense smell of petrol stung his nose.

While refueled his car, Elijah let his gaze wander through the feral landscape. It clearly was no visit-worthy area. A likewise run-down motel was attached to the gas station and he wondered what kind of people usually slept there and even wanted to pay money for it.

Once the tank was full again, Elijah approached the checkout, paying attention that he won't step in any of the countless other puddles.

"Good afternoon. I want to pay please," Elijah said casually although he knew his present had caused attention. He could tell by the way the man behind the checkout eyed him as well as the Porsche. Clearly his suit alone coasts many times more than his entire stock although that wasn't hard to tell. Half of the chocolate bars are already expired and he didn't want to watch the donuts any closer either.

The cashier was typing something in and the machine needed an awfully a lot of time to proceed with the action.

"It's rare to see such a car. It's a sportscar, right? Ferrari?" the young cashier started with the small talk which only unnerved Elijah more. He wanted to leave that disgusting location as soon as possible.

"It's a Porsche, actually" Elijah replied absently and took out his wallet from inside his suit jacket before the cashier could tell him how much he owed him.

"Oh, that's probably almost the same. It's rare to see such cars in this area. Most people don't have that much money. $ 86,55 please"

Without batting an eyelash, Elijah took out a hundred dollar note and gave it to the cashier, hoping their one-sided conversation is ended.

"That's all right, keep the change."

He turned around to leave when the men's voice broke the silence.

"Thank you so much, Sir. You won't believe how rare it is to get some kind of tip. You wouldn't believe what kind of people come in here every day...."

Elijah tried to blend out the man's monologue but something caught his attention just before he was about to leave the room.

"... young girls think they'll get anything for free if they bat their eyelashes. She really wanted to tell me she has no money despite the silver bracelet around her wrist she didn't want to trade in..."

Elijah immediately stopped in his tracks and returned to the counter with quick calculated steps.

"That girl you're talking about..." Elijah started, trying to keep his voice even, "what did she look like?"

The older man appeared to be confused by his sudden interest, but after a short moment, he finally started to spill his knowledge.

"Hard to describe. Slim figure, brown hair. She looked like a runaway. Quite beautiful but pretty worn down. But one could tell she used to have money. And I bet that bracelet was worth at least one or two hundred dollars." The man paused his speech and took in a deep breath, anger reddening his cheeks.

"Typically spoiled brat if you ask me; wanted to get me into letting her sleep in my motel without paying a penny. She had like two dollars and bought as many cereal bars as she could get but that won't buy her a ticket to a room."

Elijah's jaw tensed as he reached into the inside of his suit jacket again and pulled out his wallet just to show the man a picture of Katerina.

"Is that the girl you've seen?" he asked almost impatiently, his scrutinizing gaze fixed upon the human.

The man leaned in closer and glanced at the picture before he whistled.

"God damn, she used to look pretty. You know her?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at the man's face. His eyes mirrored something he didn't approve of.

"Tell me, when did you see her? And what did she do?" Elijah compelled him, not being in the mood for other misplaced remarks. With satisfaction he observed the human's dilating pupils before the words spilled out of his mouth.

"Three weeks, maybe four weeks ago. She came in buying those cereal bars before asking if it's possible to stay for a night because it's already dark outside. She didn't come in a car, must have walked the entire way to here. I told her it's 50 Dollars and she said she doesn't have more money so I offered her a trade. Her bracelet for 90 Dollars. She refused. I told her that there's another way...." he looked down at his crotch and that was the moment Elijah snapped.

His hand rocked forward to grab the cashier's collar, pulling him over the counter. The need to do unspeakable things towards that man, to chop his head off his shoulders was so strong, so incredibly strong. He had to gather every inch of strength he had in his body to not end his unnecessary existence.

"Are you telling me that you have asked her for sexual services? A girl who clearly needed help?" Elijah's voice is a growl, his entire body tensed with anger as he compelled the truth out of the human while trying to hold back.

"Y-Yes. B-but she refused. Please. I didn't touch her. I-I swear. She left the gas station with her cereal bars," the male studdered but it wasn't enough to calm Elijah's anger.

In a flash, Elijah had moved them to the next wall, his hand now grabbed tightly around the throat of the cashier who was pressed against the wall. He was struggling for air but Elijah showed no mercy and kept his firm grip.

"You listen very carefully now. Don't ever dare to touch her or fantasize about her again or I swear your miserable existence is the last thing you need to worry about. Get that girl out of your disgusting mind and don't ever dare to assault a girl in need like that again." his tone was low but deeply threatening, the expression in his eyes deadly as he compelled him, forcing him to comply.

"Next time, you'll be dead" with that he let go of the human whose head already turned blue before Elijah stormed out of the gas station and into his car. Before he really did kill him. That wouldn't be beneficial for his search for Katerina.

And the universe knew that the only reason why he hadn't killed that human for his disgusting behavior has been Katerina. Because Elijah didn't know where she was and didn't want to scare her if rumors of someone's head being chopped off appeared. Katerina had always been a very careful and attentive person but she's also a paranoid woman who tried to detect dangers as early as possible. Such news could scare her and make her run, possibly making the situation even worse.

The anger was still evident in his eyes, even in the way he put in the gear (he almost tore it off).

Worrying about the fact he might come too late appeared to be shallow. So incredible shallow. Especially after learning that Katerina didn't have any money. That she had to beg for food or a place to stay. That she was running for miles alone on a street which was barely used.

There are some things that seemed to be worse than death, especially considering that perhaps Katerina had to sell herself for food and shelter. How long until she had to rely on that? Until someone took not only advantage of her but also of her body?

Elijah is no fool, he's aware that Katerina has always had a very healthy setting and relationship regarding sex. He also knew that she had been very sexually active in the past. However, and that's the turning point, until now, Katerina had always **a choice**. She did it for fun. She did it because she wanted to do it. Without any outside pressure. Not because she had to suffer hunger or sleep on the streets if she didn't do it.

A loud growl escaped his lips and he lashed out on his steering wheel before he took in a deep breath. He had to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is going to give more insights of what has happened in 1492 and why Elijah didn’t kill that guy.  
> Do you have any suggestions? Feel free to let me know but remember to stay kind ♥


End file.
